Revenge
by Cutebutdeadlyalchemist
Summary: After a nineteen year old caused the death of a girl his age, Kira brings justice. What will L do?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…**** Note: This is based partially on what happens to me every day and this is sorta how I would want revenge. Except for the suicidal thing because I am not suicidal…**

An eighteen year-old boy, tall and scrawny, sat on his cold bunk, staring at the concrete wall ahead. He had been doing this for the last month he had been there for there was nothing else for him to occupy his time. This was jail life: sleep, stare at a wall, eat, workout then repeat. Occasionally, fights were started but the boy stayed silent and out of the way. The men out there could snap him in half as if he were a toothpick.

He had apologized profusely but obviously it was not enough. The family had lost a daughter because of him; their only daughter in fact. He hadn't meant to, he just loved to see her reaction to his constant teasing. He hadn't realized that it tormented her to this extent. He did not mean to let it go this far. But it happened. He got the phone call that would send his life into chaos; chaos that could never be overcome.

_"Dude, did you hear?" his friend, Bobby, asked._

_"What?" he asked. He was confused by his friend's grave tone._

_"You know that Marisa girl?" he asked, referring to the girl that the two loved to torment in high school, "She's dead, dude."_

_The boy dropped the phone, dumbstruck. _She couldn't be, _he thought picking his phone off the carpeting of his room. "I gotta go," he told Bobby, hanging up the phone without waiting for Bobby's reply. He went to his computer, searching for something that would tell him what had happened. Facebook said it all. He had been invited by many of his 'friends' to join the "Marisa RIP" page that had been recently published. Skimming through the posts by many people, many of which didn't even know the girl, he found a post from one of her best friends._

_RIP my friend. Let Kira find whoever drove you toward this and kill him. You deserve justice. We miss you. Farewell Mari-chan._

_His heart sank. He had driven her to this. He had seen the look in her eye as he snapped endless photos of her, calling her names, mocking her. But, of course, he did not have the self-restraint to stop. And now he was paying for it._

And here he sat, awaiting his freedom, thinking of the girl who took her life after his tormenting. Nothing would bring her back. No amount of apologizing could make it right. No amount of pleading to anyone who would listen would change the past.

Suddenly, he felt a pang in the left side of his chest, and not out of guilt. He fell to the cold, concrete floor, clutching his chest which felt as though it was on fire. It felt as though he was getting what he deserved for his past wrongs. As his sight faded to black, he muttered, "I'm sorry."

Matsuda burst into the room, out of breath. "Ryusaki," he panted, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Ryusaki looked at him impatiently, sitting in his normal awkward state in his chair. Aizawa glared at him and Matsuda regained himself. "There was another murder," he said, handing Ryusaki a paper with a name and picture on it.

"Hmmm," Ryusaki said, holding the paper with his outstretched hands as though it contained some sort of disease, "His name was Brian. He was eighteen years-old and charged with involuntary manslaughter. He was killed like the others; a heart attack."

The task force stood in silence as Ryusaki pondered over the information. Finally, after an eternity of silence, Ryusaki plucked the strawberry off the top of his cake, licking the icing off of it, and staring at it intently. "Well, it seems as though we can't do anything about him," Ryusaki said, much to the shock of the others, "We'll just have to wait for Kira to slip up."

And so Brian was forgotten.

**AN**

**Wow I was really angry when I wrote this… hmmmm. Ok so basically there's a guy at school who has been nonstop tormenting me during first period and I have tried just about everything to get him to stop (threatening him, asking him to stop nicely, and ignoring him). My friend has even offered to give me a present if I don't do anything to him which trust me is the only reason why I'm writing this and not throwing his phone at a wall. Basically every time he walks into class, I say that my sanity has just been stabbed with a knife. Luckily the other day I misplaced my sanity so it was barely stabbed.**

**Note: I am not suicidal… do not worry…**

**Note 2: the Facebook status is from Alex because she's the only one with a Facebook**

**Note 3: Does anyone have any ideas on what I should do to stop him?**


End file.
